


The Seven Deadly Sins Plus One

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: Eight 100-word Caskett drabbles based on the seven deadly sins...plus one. Rating from K - T.Imported from FFnet.





	The Seven Deadly Sins Plus One

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Luxuria**

* * *

**Author: Vesja  
Title: Luxuria  
****Rating: T**  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  


Kate's eyes flew open. She was sweating and panting.  
"Oh my God…" she groaned. Kate got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. This had been happening way too often over the past weeks. These damn dreams. And the theme was always the same. Every night she's go to sleep and wake up in the middle of the night, hot and bothered. It was all that damned Castle's fault!

Returning from the kitchen, she crawled back into bed. Kate closed her eyes, trying to get some more precious sleep. But God, the dreams were so amazingly good.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Gula**

* * *

**Author: Vesja** **   
** **Title: Gula - Gluttony** **   
** **Rating: K** **   
** **Disclaimer: Don't own.** ****   


"You did what?" Lanie screamed at Castle. The writer looked guilty.  
"WHO TOUCHED MY CHOCOLATE?" Kate yelled, storming into the bullpen before he could answer. Lanie, sensing the immediate danger, quickly told Castle: "Get lost, before she kills you." Castle hesitated.  
"Now, Castle!" she whispered. The writer quickly made his way into a busy hallway.  
Kate saw Lanie's eyes shift. She immediately made for the ME.  
"Who. Was. It?" she asked.  
"Wasn't me," Lanie answered truthfully. Kate grunted.

The next day a Cadbury egg was placed on her desk, with a card saying: "I'm sorry. Don't kill me. Writer boy."

**Next up: Avaritia**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Avaritia**

* * *

**Author: Vesja**   
**Title: Avaritia - Greed**   
**Rating: K+ for references**   
**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"Richard Edgar Castle, let go of the dog!" Kate said.  
"But I want it. It's so cool!" Castle remarked, once again resembling a nine-year-old on a sugar rush. They were in a mall, on their way to question the victim's boyfriend…and Castle was holding a stuffed police dog.  
Kate sighed: "We don't have time for this." Castle pouted and using a high voice said: "Don't you want me, detective?"  
"Oh I want you, Castle…" Kate said seductively. Castle's jaw fell and he dropped the dog.  
"…to come along!" She grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the store.

"Apples!"

**Next up: Acedia  
A/N: Sorry this took me so long. School's being…school and this one was hard to write. Oh, and, leave me a review? They really encourage me. Thanks in advance. Xoxo Sanne**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Acedia**

* * *

**Author: Vesja**   
**Title: Acedia - Sloth**   
**Rating: K**   
**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"What's up with her?" Ryan asked Esposito. A very grumpy Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk, furiously slamming on her keyboard.  
"It's their anniversary and the idiot hasn't said anything about it, all day," Esposito said with a grimace. Ryan looked worried.  
"Should we be taking cover?" he asked as the man came up to Beckett and said: "C'mon, lets go home, it's been a long day." Kate completely ignored him, grabbed her coat and stomped out of the precinct.

As he opened the door for her and Kate saw the rose petals, all she said was: "Oh, Castle."

**Next up: Ira  
A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, you guys! I'm in my final year of secondary school and in my first round of exams…which reminds me…I've got one hour left to learn for my maths exam…**

**A/N2: Yeah, I kinda stole Gloria's (glo1196) title…check out her fic 'Oh Castle'** **‼** ** It's great!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5: Ira**

* * *

**Author: Vesja**  
**Title: Ira - Wrath**  
**Rating: T for a bad word.**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own.**  
"Kate, please calm down," he begged, but the brunette detective raged on.  
"How dare they? They have no right to…!" she screamed. Castle laid his hand on hers, to try to stop her. She shook his off. Kate got up and started pacing.  
"If she's hurt, they're dead. I'll kill them!" Kate stated.

A uniform entered the office.  
"Detective, mister Castle?" he asked. They both looked up.  
"Yes?" Castle asked.  
"We've found your daughter. She's alright. Detectives Ryan and Esposito are bringing her here." Castle thanked the man. Kate collapsed into his side, crying.

"Thank God she's alright," she sobbed.  
**Next up: Invidia  
A/N: So my muse is on vacation to The Bahamas, she's left me here. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I've got some ideas for Invidia, so that'll be a bit easier. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea what to do with this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Invidia**

* * *

**Author: Vesja**   
**Title: Invidia - Jealousy**   
**Rating: T**   
**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Castle watched as Kate approached the suspect. She walked slowly, but with determination. He thought she resembled a tigress approaching her prey.  
"Are you Julio Ramírez?" she asked. The Spanish waiter spun around to turn the brunette  
"Could be. Depends, chica."  
"Are you Julio Ramírez?" Kate repeated.  
"Who's asking?" he asked, as he pinched her ass. Kate managed to keep a straight face.  
"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." The Latino's face fell. He muttered: "Yes." Esposito and Ryan took him away.

Castle came up to Kate and kissed her ferociously.  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
"Bastard. You're mine."  
Kate smiled.  
"Always. "

**Next up: Superbia**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7: Vanagloria**

* * *

**Author: Vesja**  
Title: Vanagloria - Vanity  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
A/N: Switched them around. ;)

"God, I look terrible!" Kate shouted, pulling at the fabric of the dress. Martha took her hands in her own.  
"Kate, you're beautiful," she said. Kate shook her head.  
"I'm fat!" Jim came towards them.  
"Katie, you look amazing. Mom would be so proud." Kate looked up at her father.  
"Really?" He smiled.  
"Yes, really."

Lanie stuck her head around the corner and called: "It's time. Girl, you're pretty!"  
"Let's go Katie, get you married to the man you love," Jim said, giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead as she slipped her arm through his.  
"Okay. Let's go."

**Next up: Superbia**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8: Superbia**

* * *

**Author: Vesja**  
Title: Superbia - Pride  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
A/N: And that's a wrap! This one's 150 words instead of 100.

Kate woke to a soft knock at the door.  
"Come in," she called. Jim walked in, immediately at his daughter's side.  
"How are you doing Katie?" he asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"I'm tired, but I feel great. You wanna hold her, dad?" she asked with a smile. Jim nodded. Kate carefully handed him the baby. He began talking to the little girl: "Hi Hannah. I'm your grandpa Jim. I haven't known you long, but I love you already. Now I'm going to lay you in the bassinet so that your mommy can sleep."

"I'll be back tomorrow Katie. Go to sleep." She smiled at him and nodded.  
"Bye, grandpa Jim."  
"Take care, mommy."

A while later Rick was sitting a Kate's bedside, observing two of his four favorite women. Kate mumbled: "Stop staring. It's creepy."  
"I'm just so proud of you. Of both of you," he whispered.

~Fin.


End file.
